Summoner Kaelii: A Summoners Journey
by Summoner Kaelii
Summary: This is set in the FFX world, but has different characters and plot. A few unexpected twists, romance and tears. My first ever Fanfic. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Back Home

CHAP 1  
  
Summoner Kaelii shuts her eyes and held her steel staff horizontally out in front of her. The curvy pattern engraved into the staff glows a bright green as Kaelii aims the staff towards the sky. A thick ray of green light sprays from it then creates a sort of warp-hole in the air. Lime streams of vines entwine with each other, creating a female figure. Still unclear of her features, the figures eyes open to reveal two fair yellow eyes. Then radiating a blinding green light, she stretches her arms leaning her head back. She explodes into a thousand shimmering leaves and reforms to create her final figure. Finally, in front of the Ochu stands a black skinned Aeon with ashen stripes running across her body.  
  
Her wings blend into a different range of colours. From cherry, to ginger, to golden, jade, sapphire and finally lilac. The wings are large and feathery, almost angelic. Emerald flame-like patterns spread from her feet to her knees, creating the illusion that her legs are on fire. It appears as though she was once cuffed, yet broke off and the chains still dragged along with her wrists and ankles. She floats up above the Ochu, waiting for her summoners orders. Summoner Kaelii opens her eyes and raises her head, watching her Aeon with delight. She gives it a nod as the Aeon attacks with its Firaga. The Ochu sways slightly, then shudders off the flames lit to its leaves. In attempt to poison the Aeon, the Ochu swings its heavy vines into the air and whips, just realizing it missed and tangled its vines instead. The Aeon snickered, lifting up her hand and casting Firaga again. The Ochu screeched and fell to the ground with a heavy thud, releasing glowing pyre flies from its body.  
  
Summoner Kaelii shook her staff as a strong breeze twirled about the Aeon. She soon disappeared as the breeze lifted her, carrying her off in a thousand leaves ready to be summoned again. Kaelii let out a quiet grunt, then carried on along the road to the Moonflow.  
  
She kicked the pebbles and dust in front of her polished black boots. They were knee high with leather material. The front was curved for comfort, easier to walk in. Flicking her long dark velvet hair back out of her face, she raised her head slightly to watch the clouds drift over peacefully. Her burnished azure eyes shut gently, weary from Kaelii's long journey. She barely had any time to sleep anymore. It was always rush-rush to meet her old friend in the Moonflow. Kaelii gradually stopped. A few huts and tents were not too far to be seen. She had finally made it to the Moonflow! She dashed towards a tall figure in the distance standing beside the water with a heart-warming grin on her face.  
  
"Summoner Kaelii! Welcome home!" The now visible woman stood with her arms open towards Kaelii. "My, how you've grown! You must be tired... Come, I have a bed prepared for you." The woman smiled cuddling Kaelii tightly. She looked about thirty-five-ish with slight wrinkles on her face. Her clothes were quite elegant looking, probably because of the special occasion of her niece coming to visit after five years.  
  
Kaelii explored at the age of thirteen, and used to walk about certain parts of Spira for a short period of time training to become her dream – a High Summoner. She constantly 'journeyed' over to the Djose Temple to pray for her dreams to come true and for her dead mother and father to rest in peace. At the young age of fifteen all her praying paid off as she finally became a proud summoner. It was then she decided to officially leave the Moonflow to search for the amulet, an amulet kept for over a thousand years. The amulet belonged to Badengo – the ruler of all fiends. He took control over the attacking fiends from using the amulet.  
  
That was the reason Kaelii and many others became summoners. They each wanted to search for Badengo and obtain the amulet, only to destroy the fiends. Without the fiends, Spira would live in the beauty of eternal peace. But no Summoner has yet been successful. They have each been killed by the ultimate power of Badengo. Kaelii was prepared to put a stop to this... 


	2. The Journey Begins

CHAP 2  
  
They stepped into an old but clean looking hut. Kaelii glimpsed around at the various objects inside. There were three beds, some pots and other personal belongings of the woman. Sitting on a chair beside the bed was a young man no older than twenty. He had pale green eyes and short reddish- brown hair. It looked as though his hair wasn't brushed that morning, as it was a mess with spikes coming from all directions. The clothes on the other hand were quite the opposite. He wore a yakuta (male kimono) for the occasion. It was of fine navy material. "Uhh, hello Lady Kaelii?" As he spoke he bowed slightly, showing the welcome sign to any village. An unsure smile formed on his face, showing he wasn't used to this sort of thing.  
  
"Koran, you can relax." Tittered the old woman as a sweat drop fell from his forehead. "Phew!" Koran breathed out in relief and shook loose. He then dropped the yakuta revealing his own clothes. They had a modern look to them. Three quarter black jeans with many chains dangling from here and there, his shirt was crimson with the slogan 'BLITZ!' printed onto it. His hands were covered with russet leather gloves without finger slots. A silver chain with a skull hanged from his neck that matched an imprint on the bottom right corner of his pants. His boots were also black and tied tight. He then returned the fierce look to his eyes and ruffled up his hair, crossing his arms.  
  
Kaelii gasped under her breathe, too silent for anyone to hear. The transformation astounded her. It was something she totally wouldn't have expected. She still wondered why they were dressed so formally anyhow.  
  
"Kaelii, I'd like you to meet Koran. After you left the Moonflow, everything was running so slow and silent. Koran was looking for a certain item for his mother when he came by the Moonflow, and the whole place lit up. His mother died before he could return home, so we decided to look after him until he got back onto his feet. His older brother is Gippal, but he was far too busy to look after Koran." Koran stared down at his boots after hearing the word 'mother'. Ever since his mother died, he has been awfully silent around anyone who mentioned the word. Even though at times he felt especially miserable, he always made sure to cover up his feelings so no one would pity him. He hated pity. In fact, he hated all emotions. They show the weaker side of him.  
  
Smiling and bowing her head in greeting, Kaelii sat on the edge of the bed. "Kaelii barely speaks... actually, I can't remember the last time she did. Just saying incase..." The woman paused in the middle of her sentence. "What I'm trying to explain is incase she doesn't reply, you shouldn't take it as an insult." Kaelii responded with a simple nod in thanks towards the woman for explaining. "That's cool." He shrugged and looked over at Kaelii.  
  
The tiny freckles on her nose suddenly seemed to stand out more once he paid close attention to them. The tiny dots looked quite cute against her fairly tanned skin. Kaelii had a slim figure, but still very strong for a female. Her clothes were made of an interesting kind of material. Cool in the hot days and warm for the cold. She wore a lengthy cobalt and lavender skirt where the colours blended into each other, with a matching lilac sleeveless top and gloves.  
  
Around her neck was a silver necklace. It had a square pendant with an amethyst in the center. Engraved around the amethyst were the words, 'Kaelii, Daughter of Hope'. Her mother had given this necklace to her when she was a child. Kaelii wore it ever since her mother spoke the sentence 'Take good care of it, and yourself.' However, the words around the amethyst confused her. 'Daughter of Hope'? What was that supposed to mean? Whenever she asked herself the question, she simply shrugged it off and put the query of the way.  
  
"The reason I asked for both of you to come here today is... I need to ask of Kaelii to find that amulet as soon as possible. The amounts of fiends are endless! And Koran, I know you've been trained well and are very strong. Kaelii would need someone to guard her on her way. Would yo-" The woman was quickly interrupted by Koran. "Madge, if you're asking me to become a guardian, it's cool. I've been wanting some action for a while now." He started punching the air, showing-off to Kaelii. She reacted with rolling her eyes and giggling under her breathes. Madge beamed. "Rest here for as long as you can. Tomorrow the real journey starts." 


	3. The Destruction

Chap 3  
  
Now in her comfy nightwear, Kaelii was just about the slip into bed. The loud crackling fire outside was the only thing keeping her up. Until she heard the murmuring voices outside. She pulled back the drape of the entrance to see Koran and Madge sitting cross-legged beside the fire.  
  
"I dunno..." Koran broke the awkward silence. "I'm just a bit nervous about tomorrow. What if I fail? She's the daughter of... y'know..."  
  
Kaelii frowned, unsure what he was talking about.  
  
"You'll both be fine. I trust you. Just because she's the daughter of... 'Y'know', doesn't mean she won't be able to survive on her own. You're both very strong. Physically, magically and mentally." Madge poked the fire a bit, the flames reflecting in her eyes.  
  
'The daughter of y'know?' What did they mean? Kaelii slipped into bed and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts of her parents rushed by her head, never- ending. Kaelii quickly shut her eyes as she heard the drape being pushed aside. Pretending to be asleep, she could hear the footsteps of Koran coming towards her. He decided to soundlessly bring a chair bedside her bed and sit there, studying her face. Sighing to himself, he cupped Kaelii's cheek ever so gently, feeling the softer skin beside the corner of her mouth. He hadn't known Kaelii was awake, so he gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sleep well, my Summoner Kaelii. You have a lot to learn tomorrow." With that, he bowed and slinked to bed.  
  
That night, Kaelii hadn't slept well at all. Her mind whirled around the thoughts of her parents. The necklace, what Koran and Madge said. She had to find out what it all meant. In her dream, she saw Koran slaying a mighty unknown beast, then he fell back and exploded into at least a thousand pyreflies.  
  
She woke up sweating and panting heavily. It was dawn. The small rays of light escaped the horizon and shone through the leaves of the trees. Nobody else was up yet, so she went outside to stretch. To her horror, the entire village of the Moonflow was destroyed. She could feel herself get paler by the second as she noticed that the hut they stayed in was the only one untouched. But /why/? Why was hers the only one left standing? Tears welled in her eyes, remembering the precious memories she had of when she was younger. Dancing around the huts cheerfully, greeting people as they returned her smile and went passed.  
  
All gone.  
  
Koran too stepped out and looked horrified. Everything was on the ground torn apart, even the villagers. Even the ones that managed to escape were hunted down and were given a bloody death.  
  
The two of them were speechless. What could have caused such major destruction with no sound? Koran watched helplessly as Kaelii fell to her knees, her face in her hands and streaming cool clear tears down her fingers. He decided the only way he could help was to kneel down beside her and wrap his arms around her, trying to calm her. Kaelii didn't return the favour as he expected. He was close to tears but had a strong reputation, and lament would only make him appear to be weak. So he swallowed and stood up, glancing down at Kaelii. He lent out a hand to her, hoping she'd take it and feel better. Instead she took her hands away from her face and stared out in front of her, thinking.  
  
Unexpectedly, she slapped his hand away and stood up infuriated, wishing for cold-blooded revenge. Storming inside, she snatched her staff and looked over at Madge, who was still lying there asleep, with no idea what had happened. She felt deep sorrow for Madge as she went back outside, glared at Koran who had a bewildered expression on his face and walked straight passed him heading towards Macalania.  
  
"Wait! Kaelii! Where are you going?" Koran shouted, grabbing his crossbow from inside and dashing after her. Of course anyone would know where a Summoner would go looking this wound up. To Zanakand, the place where Badengo slept in his cavern. Koran wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't lose Kaelii, but he had to tell Madge what had happened.  
  
"Let me tell Madge what happened. I'll be only a few moments! Please!" He attempted to reason with her while jogging beside her. Kaelii halted, waiting only a few moments for Koran to go back and leave a note for Madge until she started hurrying off again. Koran caught up to her and sighed as he could clearly see without words the bitter rage that grew inside her. Anyone would know that all she wanted at the moment was revenge. Bitter, cold, revenge.  
  
It was about twenty minutes away from the remains of the Moonflow. Deciding in her mind that her energy will run down, and that it'll do no good, Kaelii started to slow down from the thundering steps she was taking before. The journey would be long, therefore giving her a lot of time to clear her thoughts and to calm herself. Every now and then Kaelii glanced behind her to check Koran was alright. He was boredly swinging his arms by his sides and looking around at all the scenery.  
  
It was close to autumn. Most leaves were a golden-brown colour, some were tawny and even the few yellow and auburn ones. Every now and then, a leaf drifted towards the earth and Koran made a leap to catch it. He had a small collection of them now, so he threw them high above Kaelii's head. They floated in the air for a while infront of her, then made their way to the ground and rested there. Kaelii appreciated the effort to cheer her up, so turned to give Koran a weak smile, who returned it with a heartwarming one. To Koran, a smile of any kind from Kaelii was like a thousand words, even though she barely spoke.  
  
After this entire time, none of them knew what lurked behind. 


End file.
